Soulmates
by xilften11
Summary: Will and Jenifer soulmate AU


_NOT A ONCE OFF. Going to carry on with this story Hope you like it 3 :)_

Wills POV

'Will! Wake up'

My mother Joyce Byers- Hopper screamed 'you're going to be late for your first day of high school. I sat up and groaned 'arrrggg' 'Oh shut up and get out of bed'

My twin Jane stuck her head in grinning 'we're going to be late for school', 'late to see mike you mean' I replied under my breath 'just hurry up douche bag'

I thought she was blushing but as I couldn't see colour till I kissed my soul mate (annoying detail) I couldn't tell. Half an hour later we are on our bikes to school

Jennifer's POV

'Wake up Jen' my mom said in a sing-song voice in my ear pulling me out of a deep sleep 'nooooo mom I don't want to' I replied

'you have to' she reasoned

'I don't want to go to high school I'm weird I can't see colour and don't say I might find my soul mate at high school because there's like 1 in a billion chance

she looked worried but simply said 'those are the stupidest reasons I have ever heard'

then walked out of my room leaving me to get ready for my first day of high school.

Wills POV

'Hey man' my best friend Mike said to me as he carelessly slung an arm over my sister

they were lucky, they knew from a young age that they were soulmates. Some people try their whole life to find their soulmates, but they found out when Jane, ever the cheerleader, was listening to music and trying to figure out a cheer for the next middle school pep rally and mike absentmindedly started to sing the song she was singing, and it turns out that he could hear the same song seeing them test it out was the cutest thing and I was so happy for my sister.

'what's up' I replied to him

'nothing much just happy to be with your sister, what about you Mr and Mrs I love you sooooooo much'

he said in a high-pitched voice as Lucas and his girlfriend Max walked up to us 'oh says you Mr I'm going to drool over my best friends' sister' she replied immediately replied, that was Max she always had a comeback ready.

They were also lucky that they found each other so young.

Max had moved here last fall and they had been inseparable, Max was an artist and whenever she got bored she drew on herself and we found out that it showed up on Lucas's hand when she did, which was cute because Lucas was the football captain and whenever he ran out onto the field Max's would draw little notes like 'good luck and 'looking good in the uniform' then Dustin, who (like me) was still single, walked up and said

'Hi' just as the bell rang and we started to walk to class. In homeroom, I was fooling around with mike who (thank god) wasn't completely distracted from talking to me because my sister was in a different homeroom (Amen) we were talking about what game Dustin was good at and what game Lucas was good at. Then the office lady Mrs Barnes came in with a new student, I wasn't really paying attention to them because I was busy arguing with mike on how princess Daphney obviously belonged to Dustin because he worked so much harder to get her but I couldn't get Mike to agree

'common man Dustin works so hard to get her its not fair to him'

but mike was interrupted by Mr Parker before he could defend Lucas

'so we have a new student her names, Jenifer …'

' Hayes' she replied ' so you're all going to be very nice to Jenifer and you're…' I wasn't listening to him because as soon as I turned around and saw her, she was beautiful and I knew at that moment my life would never be the same.

Jennifer's POV

I hated that first morning, I missed Stacy and Gwen, my best friends, they were always threatening people who thought of me as weird because I couldn't see colour (it wasn't weird just very rare). I walked through the halls and had to ask a student how to get to the main office, she looked at me like I was crazy

'as if I would know I not even from around here' the girl started to yell something about me being an idiot and that I should crawl back into the whole I came out of.

When I finally got to the main office I was greeted by a plump lady with really bushy brown hair listening to the radio intently.

' Ummmm hi' she looked up

'I was looking to see if I could get my schedule and be shown around a little I just moved here and I can't find my way around the school' she smiled and replied

'oh sure sweetheart I'll be round in a second your mom called me to see if I could help you get your barrings'

I laughed ' yep that sounds like her' the lady chuckled 'so what's your name sugar'

'Jenifer hayes' I replied ' ok Jennifer well what year are you' she asked

' 9th grade' she stood up and walked over to the printer

'I'll put you in Mr Parker's class and what options do you want to do' I didn't need to think about this one

' I'll do drama club' she looked startled at how fast I choose '

ok sweety' she wrote something down I'll take you to your classroom now'. She walked me down about three hallways and I came to a door I could faintly hear kids talking inside.

I took three deep breaths she was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her ' ready'

she ended and swung open the door.

I saw him first, he didn't see me as he was in a animated conversation with the guy next to him and his back was turned.

The teacher asked what my last name was and I absent-mindedly replied 'Hayes' and when the boy turned around, I gasped, he was gorgeous, with those sea-green eyes and brown hair, I died of embarrassment on the spot, he was looking at me and smiling and I knew I would never forget him.


End file.
